


Stars

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjobs, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: He wanted to make him see stars also.





	Stars

Yuri was seeing stars. 

Hot breath escaped his lips. Sweat, sticky and moist, covered his pale skin. The only thing keeping him from falling back was the support of his hands behind him on the bed. His mind was in another land as the dark skinned hand worked his cock.

On the edge of the bed, Otabek sat next to an exasperated Yuri. He stared at him and watched how his emotions swayed one way or the other. How he whined and begged for more.

Fingers curled into the bed sheets, toes curled into the carpet, and he sped up. In the heat of the moment, Otabek leaned in and kissed the blond's neck, sucked on it, and pushed his arousal further. 

This was how it always went. 

Their clothes was strewn around the bed, an after thought of what was happening. Sunlight beamed on them through the window. They could not hide. 

He was only touching him. It wasn't that bad. It was just someone else's hand. 

His eyes drifted over to the older man, dark and wantonly. Otabek caught his stare, the one stare he knew all too well. 

But they had a line, and they would not cross it. 

Otabek continued his pace. Not too slow, not too fast, just enough to get the blood going. The sounds coming from Yuri were proof enough though that he was in the heavens. And every whine or moan that escaped his lips, every last reminder of their sin, only made Otabek's pants tighten more.

Yuri was floating. The feeling of someone else touching him, a free hand roaming his body, the gentle sting of hickeys being peppered onto his neck and shoulder, it was all so overwhelming. He couldn't help but moan his name.

Somewhere along the way, Yuri managed to start grabbing his bulge, working him up just the same. 

His mouth continued to press against Yuri's neck. Within seconds there was another red mark on his skin. That was the sixth one.

He felt the smaller hand work at him slowly. He hardened instantly under his touch. There was no denying that he wasn't just aroused as Yuri was. There was no denying that he wanted Yuri just as bad. 

Damn that stupid line.

Otabek obeyed his rule though. It's not like Yuri touching him would break it. They've done it before; it was like a routine now, and he undid his jeans and grasped his hard member, and all the pent up tension slowly released as his hand worked him.

Return the favor, that was part of the agreement. Although, it wasn't much of an obligation or demand; Yuri insisted on returning the favor. 

He wanted to make him see stars also.


End file.
